Unacceptable?
by Tachibana Yuki
Summary: Serius, dari sekian ratus anak cowok Magic-X, kenapa harus Sasuke coba? Dan terlebih lagi, kenapa satu kelompok harus beranggotakan dua orang? Sekali lagi, BERDUA? Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s)


Kalau Sakura tidak salah ingat, perasaan seharian ini dia tidak melakukan kesalahan dan melalui hari dengan baik. Bangun jam 5 pagi, setelah itu mandi, menyiapkan sarapan, sarapan, dan kemudian berangkat ke sekolah tercinta, SMA Konoha. Sampai di sekolah ia tidak melakukan hal aneh. Belajar seperti biasa, makan roti saat istirahat. Kemudian setelah pulang sekolah, seperti biasa menuju _Magic-X_ tempat kursus wajib untuk anak-anak berkemampuan sihir sepertinya.

Bukan hanya melalui hari dengan baik, bahkan, sepanjang hari ini dia sudah melakukan beberapa kebaikan. Misalnya, mengambilkan buku Hinata yang ketinggalan di kamar saat sarapan, membantu Naruto yang tadi pagi terpeleset di depan asrama anak-anak cowok, dan membantu Pak Kakashi, guru Matematika SMA Konoha sekaligus guru _Combat Magic _di _Magic-X_ membereskan ruangannya yang berantakan.

Nah, tapi kenapa setelah hari yang normal nan penuh kebaikan ini, dia harus satu kelompok sama Uchiha Sasuke? Oh, _God_, demi apapun, Sakura rela menukarkan semua _Point*_ di _Magic-X _asal tidak sekelompok sama Sasuke. Bahkan semalam ia, dengan bantuan penuh dari Hinata, sudah berdoa dengan tekun untuk tidak sekelompok sama Sasuke. Tapi, kenapa hasil undian barusan dengan sadisnya 'menyatukan' dirinya dengan Sasuke untuk _Survival Test _akhir bulan ini? Serius, dari sekian ratus anak cowok _Magic-X_, kenapa harus Sasuke coba? Dan terlebih lagi, kenapa satu kelompok harus beranggotakan dua orang? Sekali lagi, BERDUA?

Bukan, bukannya dia dan Sasuke itu musuh atau hubungannya buruk. Malah, dia dan Sasuke kelewat akrab, setidaknya itu kata kak Itachi. Hanya saja, beberapa hari terakhir, ada hal yang terjadi. Yeah, tepatnya tiga hari yang lalu.

* * *

**Unacceptable? a Fanfiction from Naruto Universe**

**Created by: Yuki**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s)**

**Critics are allowed. So are flames, but only flames with acceptable reason.**

* * *

Ne, happy reading! :)

* * *

_3 days ago..._

Kelas XIIA. Pelajaran Biologi baru saja selesai ketika seorang cewek berambut pink masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Tujuannya pasti, tempat duduk Hyuga Hinata.

"Kak Hinata, yuk. Aku sama Sasuke udah nunggu tuh," katanya sambil menunjuk sesosok makhluk berambut biru gelap yang entah bagaimana dibuat model seperti, errr, pantat ayam. Tapi keren sih, harus diakui.

"Sebentar ya," Hinata dengan cekatan mengambil kotak bento berukuran sedang dari dalam tasnya. Bersama Sakura, ia segera berjalan menuju si bungsu Uchiha yang berdiri menunggu mereka di dekat pintu.

"Ayo," gumam Sasuke sambil seperti biasa, meraih tangan Hinata untuk digandeng.

'Ini supaya tidak banyak cowok yang gangguin kakak.' Itulah jawaban Sasuke saat Hinata pertama kali menanyakan kenapa Sasuke menggandeng tangannya. Meskipun tidak paham, Hinata jadinya cuma bisa pasrah digandeng seperti itu. Lagian, dia juga senang kok. Rasanya kayak punya Neji kedua dalam versi lebih muda. Hehehe…

Sakura yang sudah puluhan kali menyaksikan adegan itu tetap saja tidak bisa menahan kikikan. Adegan yang menurutnya _oh-so-sweet itu _sangat sempurna diperankan oleh Sasuke yang ganteng dan Hinata yang imut.

'Tapi, ini perasaan ga enak apa ya' batin Sakura sambil mengekor Sasuke dan Hinata.

* * *

Sudah menjadi semacam kebiasaan untuk Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, dan Hyuga Hinata untuk berkumpul di atap SMA Konoha tiap istirahat. Bukan, bukan untuk _double-date_. Tapi sekedar ngumpul. Jadi, sebenarnya mereka bereempat adalah 4 dari sekitar 900 anak yang mempunyai kemampuan sihir dan bersekolah di _Magic-X_. Saat masih kecil, pada tahun-tahun awal mereka masuk _Magic-X_,ada sebuah kejadian yang membuat mereka berempat menjadi sahabat tak terpisahkan sampai sekarang.

Kembali ke trio SasuSakuHina, ketiganya baru saja sampai di atap sekolah, yang disambut teriakan heboh Naruto.

"WOOO! Lihat! Nilai rata-rata mid test ku 81!"

Hinata yang tangannya sudah tidak digandeng Sasuke tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto sambil mengucapkan, "Ne, selamat Naruto-kun."

Dengan penuh ekspresi puas dan percaya diri, Naruto melambaikan-lambaikan kertas laporan nilai mid-testnya kepada Sasuke. "Lihat Sas? Nilaiku naik lagi! Jangan heran kalau ujian nanti nilaiku lebih tinggi darimu! Hahahaha."

"Hentikan, bodoh. Kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri," kata Sakura pelan sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Sasuke. Dengan sedikit gerakan, gadis itu mengendalikan udara di sekitar saku baju Sasuke, membuat sehelai kertas melayang keluar, dan membuat kertas itu melayang di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto menangkap kertas itu dengan cekatan dan membacanya dalam suara pelan. "Uchiha Sasuke, Nomor Induk 2788, Kelas XB, rata-rata mid test 93." Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum berseru, "Apa? 93? Bukannya selama ini Sasu-teme belum pernah menembus 90? Bukannya karena itu aku menjulukinya, cowok-yang-ga-bisa-tembus-90?"

"Aku juga berkembang, baka," sahut Sasuke santai sambil mengambil posisi yang nyaman dan jauh dari Naruto untuk duduk. Hinata dan Sakura hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat Naruto yang jatuh terduduk saking lemasnya. _Well_, nampaknya si bocah kuning ini semangatnya turun jadi 0%. _Poor you_, Naruto…

"Ibu… Sasuke-teme sialan, Sasu jelek," gumam Naruto sambil memeluk lututnya. Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak mengacuhkannya dan memilih membahas sebuah soal matematika dengan Sasuke.

Hinata sebagai sosok kakak di antara mereka merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menghibur Naruto. "Ayo Naruto-kun, semangat! Kalau Sasuke-kun berkembang, Naruto-kun tinggal berkembang lebih cepat kan?" katanya.

"Aa, kak Hinata~ Emang cuma kakak yang perhatian~," kata Naruto terharu sambil memeluk si cewek indigo. Hinata balas menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang melihat adegan di depannya itu melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Sas, kamu ga cemburu?" tanyanya sambil menowel pundak Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke ga ngerti.

"Itu tuh," jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk duo SasuHina yang masih berpelukan.

"Ngapain cemburu?" balas Sasuke sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Eh?" Sakura malah bingung sendiri. Kira-kira ini sudah ketiga kalinya Sakura bertanya hal yang sama pada Sasuke. Dan jawabannya selalu sama. Sakura heran, sebenernya Sasuke itu suka sama Hinata atau nggak sih? Tapi pertanyaan ini tidak pernah terlontar dari mulutnya. Entah kenapa, ada sebuah ketakutan samar dari dalam hatinya untuk mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Jangan-jangan selama ini kau berpikir kalau aku suka kak Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura tambah bingung. Matanya menatap Hinata yang masih menyemangati Naruto, tapi pikirannya tidak di situ.

"Saku?"

"Err, keliatannya sih gitu," gumam Sakura.

"Baka. Kamu ga pernah lihat ibuku ya? Hinata itu auranya mirip Ibu. Tiap liat dia aku ingat Ibu. Karena Ibu udah nggak ada, jagain dia mungkin bisa jadi obat kangen," kata Sasuke.

"Eh, sorry," kata Sakura nggak enak.

"Nggak apa-apa. Toh kita sama kok." Ya, mereka berdua memang sama, yatim piatu. Sejak mereka berdua berumur 5 tahun, orang tua mereka meninggal dalam misi**. Sejak saat itu, asrama _Magic-X _menjadi tempat tinggal mereka.

Merasa keheningan yang canggung mulai muncul, Sakura berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan. Tetapi, baru saja ia mau membuka mulut, Sasuke sudah bicara duluan.

"Lagian, aku ga suka sama yang lebih tua. Lebih baik yang seumuran atau lebih muda," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura, agak terlalu cepat. Menyadari tatapan Sasuke kepadanya, Sakura nyengir gugup.

Mengabaikan reaksi Sakura yang agak aneh, Sasuke berkata lagi, "Aku lagi suka seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Si cerewet."

Sakura yang penasaran kontan sebal mendengar jawaban seperti itu. "Jawaban macam apa itu?" tanyanya ketus.

Sasuke mengabaikannya, kemudian melanjutkan. "Si rambut gulali."

'Eh?' Sakura tau persis gulali itu warnanya apa. Pink! Dan sejauh yang dia ingat, satu sekolahan ini cuma dia yang berambut pink. 'Tapi, tapi! Siapa tau Sasuke kenal cewek yang rambutnya pink juga. Siapa tau juga maksudnya bukan warnanya kayak gulali. Siapa tau maksudnya bentuknya yang kayak gulali. Siapa tau… Argggh!'

Sasuke yang menyaksikan Sakura yang nampak agak bingung malah jadi ingin melanjutkan. _Do it, boy_! "Nama cewek itu diambil dari nama bunga."

Diam. Baik Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama diam. Entah kenapa bagi Sakura atmosfer di situ terasa berat. Yah, meskipun bagi Sasuke baik-baik saja. Malah dari tadi dia senyum-senyum gaje. Heran ya, situasi bisa jadi canggung hanya dalam hitungan menit.

Tepat 5 menit dan masih diam. 'Argh! Keheningan canggung macam apa ini?' batin Sakura sambil menunduk dan seolah-olah menatap rok sekolahnya adalah benda paling menarik di seluruh dunia. '_Somebody_! _Help me_!'

Sementara itu, Hinata yang dari tadi melihat adegan dua _kohai _-nya itu hanya bisa memasang senyum sambil berusaha menjauhkan Naruto dari keduanya dengan pancingan makanan. _Well done, babe_!

"Nama," gumam Sakura pada akhirnya. Meskipun tidak begitu jelas sih.

"Hn?" mengenal Sasuke sudah sekitar 10 tahun membuat Sakura paham kalau artinya kata gaje 'hn' untuk saat ini adalah 'apa?'

"Nama, baka! Nama cewek yang kamu suka itu siapa," gerutu Sakura pelan.

"…"

"Sas? Buruan!"

"Haruno. Haruno Sakura," jawab Sasuke.

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Sakura dengan bodohnya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke sambil mengangguk.

'Kok bisa jadi gini sih? Perasaan beberapa menit lalu masih normal. Kenapa tiba-tiba kondisinya kayak gini?' Sakura nampak jelas terganggu akan hal ini. Di satu sisi ada rasa senang yang tidak dapat dijelaskan mengapa. Tapi, di sisi lain, mereka sahabat kan?

"Sas,aku—,"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA," baru saja Sakura mau mencoba meluruskan hal ini, tanpa disangka Sasuke tertawa keras sekali. Oh, benar. Tertawa. Saking anehnya, Naruto sampai merinding.

"Aku bercanda bodoh. Kenapa serius begitu?"sambung Sasuke setelah puas tertawa. Naruto yang lega karena adegan horror itu sudah selesai melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap. Sementara Hinata yang sejak tadi memusatkan energi sihir di telinganya untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan Sasuke dan Sakura menghela nafas pasrah.

'Sasuke-kun bodoh kalau soal Sakura," batinnya.

"Jadi, dari tadi bercanda?" kata Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Udara di atap terasa makin berat secara perlahan-lahan. Angin berhembus makin lama makin kencang.

"Begitulah," sahut Sasuke santai. Sejak awal dia sudah siap dengan resiko diamuk angin buatan Sakura. Toh pertahanan dirinya juga sudah kuat. "Aku bosan ga ada kerjaan."

"Kauuu…" Sakura mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya ke atas dan membisikan "_Tornando Punch_". Angin topan kecil nampak terbentuk membungkus kepalan tangan itu. Sementara Sasuke mulai bersiaga menerima serangan yang akan datang.

"Uchiha brengsek!" jerit Sakura sambil menghantamkan tinjunya ke arah Sasuke.

"_Lightning Palm Defence_," gumam Sasuke cepat diiringi telapak kedua tangannya yang dihadapkan ke depan. Gelombang listrik membentuk perisai transparan di hadapannya.

Tepat saat sihir keduanya akan beradu, Sakura menghentikan tinjunya.

"Sasuke brengsek, hiks, hiks…"

Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menyangka Sakura akan menangis kaget dan spontan menonaktifkan sihirnya. "Saku, kau nangis?" tanyanya.

"Bermain dengan perasaan cewek hanya karena kau bosan, kau brengsek. Hiks," kata Sakura sambil susah payah menahan isakan. Sihirnya menghilang dengan sendirinya. Udara terasa normal dan tidak berat lagi. "SASUKE BAKAAAA! AKU BENCI SASUKE!" jerit Sakura pada akhirnya sebelum berlari meninggalkan atap itu. Walaupun samar, Sasuke bisa melihat air mata dengan jelas mengalir di wajah sahabat karibnya itu.

"Sasuke-kun, bercandamu keterlaluan tau," nasihat Hinata yang entah kapan sudah berada di depan Sasuke. Paras cantiknya terlihat terganggu. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia berlari mengejar Sakura yang sudah turun duluan.

Sasuke nampak sedikit menyesal dengan kejadian barusan. Disangkanya ujung-ujungnya mereka hanya bertengkar seperti biasa dan beradu sihir. Toh biasanya juga mereka saling ejek dan ujung-ujungnya beradu sihir. Tapi nampaknya di sini ada kesalahan fatal. Sasuke sama sekali tidak peka tentang cewek. Bodoh… Akhirnya, dengan langkah yang tidak setegap biasanya, Sasuke kembali ke kelas, menyisakan Naruto sendirian di atap sekolah.

"Eh, ini ada apa sih?" gumam Naruto polos sambil melanjutkan makan. "Eh, kak Hinata kelupaan kotak bentonya." gumamnya lagi pada entah siapa.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**A/N**

Hai, hai! Yuki di sini! :)

Ini fic baru nih. Rencananya two-shot aja. Soalnya fic ini cuma buat pengantar fic multi-chap yang nanti Yuki mau buat. Semoga readers suka ya! :)

Jangan lupa review ya, supaya Yuki tau harus lanjut atau nggak. Hehehe... Review kalian adalah penyemangat Yuki untuk tetep nulis... :)

Oh ya, baca juga fic Yuki yang "Untitled" ya. Jangan lupa review! _ Maaf buat yang nunggu itu, mungkin updatenya agak telat, soalnya lumayan sibuk Hehehe...

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca! Arigatou gozaimasu! :D

Tachibana Yuki

Yogyakarta, 12 November 12.42 AM


End file.
